Swapped and Fallen
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Frisk and Chara are seperated from each other when one another are sent to two different timelines. How did this happen? What will these two encounter? Why is there an ebil Tem trying to kill Chara? Why is everyone an edge-lord and love to wear black and red? Did his shirt just change colour? Features UnderSwap and Underfell. T in case.
1. Your Best tEm

A/N: So this is a little project I've been working on and off and here and there on. Just a fun little thing mostly, well except for Underfell. That's a weird place. But this'll basically just be me writing for fun. So, I guess enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, UnderSwap or Underfell. But I do own this fic! And a little thing here: both my Chara and Frisk are male.

-:-

~ _Chara_ ~

Chara felt air rush at his sides. He gasped at the sensation. It had been quite some time since he'd felt anything physically. He had always been only a manifestation of Frisk's mind, unable to touch, unable to feel. He only ever got to talk to Frisk as he watched everyone else scuttle on by, not even able to talk to them. It was nice to feel something, even if it was small.

The air became stronger, whipping his hair into his face. An uneasy feeling quickly rising in his gut. He realised there was a circular light getting smaller and smaller, further and further away. This scene was familiar.

His eyes widened. He turned himself around to find he was falling in mid air, watching as that pile of yellow came closer and closer.

"HOLY-"

 _SPLAT!_

No. No. That wouldn't be the sound of a body hitting a large pile of flowers would it? Maybe something more along the lines of _'WHOOMPH!'._ Yaaaaah. That sounds better.

 _WHOOMPH!_

Chara landed face down onto the flowers.

He slowly sat himself up, groaning as he spat the flowers from his mouth.

"Pleh! Pleh! How the hell did I eat this crap?!" He questioned himself as he rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater.

After a few good moments of brushing himself off, Chara stood up. He looked around. Same place as before when he had first fallen into the Underground. But why was he back here? He was dead, wasn't he? Well, technically he'd been living inside a child's mind because he was too DETERMINED to give up so easily. Still, he was done gone dead. He shouldn't have a physical being. He was still wearing his old green and yellow striped sweater too.

Chara had a look at it, sniffed it, and shrugged. It wasn't _that_ old. Although it might need a good wash sometime soon.

Oh well, as long as he had his trusty knife in hand, he'd be fine.

Chara reached his hand over to his back pocket, waiting to grab that cold, familiar metal, but . . . it wasn't there.

His eyes widened in panic, hands continuing to pat at his pockets.

'Ok where the hell is Mr. Stabbington the 2nd!? Don't you dare say I lost him! Especially when Frisk took Mr. Guttington the 1st!'

Chara checked the area around him, in the flowers, in his shirt, maybe even on the walls of the cave. (He'd found a small froggit in the cracks) But, no matter how hard he looked, he just couldn't find his good old knife. So, like any sensible person, he stood up, stared into space for a few moments, went to a corner of the room.

And cried.

-:-

After his crying session, Chara decided it was high time he check out the rest of the area. So far, it was just like before, the purple ruin doors still stood where Asriel had once guided him through to the rest of the underground. He placed a hand on them, remembering his first fall and wondering what it would be like now that Frisk didn't seem to be around. He chuckled to himself. How many lives could he destroy this time?

Chara kept a small smirk on his face as he pushed the doors open and walked into the wide space where Asrie-Flowey would usually be. But, instead of seeing the yellow flower pop out of the ground, there was a white dog, wearing a yellow and blue striped t-shirt, with black hair, curled up in the light.

Chara stood in awe for a moment, eye twitching, mouth agape, taking in what this timeline might be like. He didn't think he could handle a timeline completely filled with Temmie. Good Asgore! He'd rather deal with a timeline full of Jerry's than that! (On second thought, Chara decided that he would much rather deal with a timeline full of Temmie's over Jerry's any day. Nobody likes Jerry. Not even Asriel.)

Chara sighed in defeat and walked to the Temmie. As Chara reached it, it opened an eye, spotting him, and stretched out from its previous relaxed position meeting him with that usually cheerful grin and stupid face. He expected the worst.

"hOI!" It began. The music that played alongside the Temmie seemed to be a mix between "Your Best Friend" and "Temmie Village".

'"Your Best Tem"?' He thought as he chuckled to himself.

"Im TEM dA TEMMIE!" So far, it seemed to be Flowey's dialouge with a twist. He wondered how the rest of it would play out. Finally, something a little interesting!

"hUh!?" Tem exclaimed as it examined him. "nEw 2 UndAgOUnd! CONFUS!" Tem made that weird, squinty eyed facial when they exclaimed their last point.

"TEM tEch hOw 2 fItE! TEM gUd cOchE!" As the Temmie made their last statement, Chara felt his soul tug slightly as it glew it's familiar red. Being pulled into a battle after so long filled him with DETERMINATION! Or was it excitement? Anticipation? He could never pin that down.

The Temmie then went on to explain in it's weird temmiefied way about the battle system which Chara knew all too well. He might has well of been a master at it at this point.

Chara, half way through the Temmie's charade, rolled his eyes, looking down boredly at his nails (which he realised he chewed them too much) and stated, "Hey, Temmie,"

The Temmie stopped abruptly with that weird grin of theirs plastered on their face.

"If you could speed things up that would make my day." Chara didn't want to have to listen to this entire explanation again. He'd already gone through it with Frisk more than a million times. He didn't need to make it a million and one. And anyways, he wanted to find a weapon as soon as possible so he could get this over with and hopefully reset. Maybe he could even get through without Frisk getting in the way. That would be the cherry on top.

The Temmie had a defeated look on its face for a second, seemingly surprised at Chara's advances. Chara smiled at this, he won! The poor Tem could go scurry along home to wherever it came from and-

" ** _You know what's going on here, don't you?_** " The Temmie's face suddenly went dark, a smile much like Flowey's growing on its face. It's once cheerful tone had disappeared, hell, it was actually speaking PROPER ENGLISH for once. That was what disturbed Chara the most.

'What the heck is going on?' Chara thought to himself as he stared horrified at the Temmie. Since when did Temmies become slightly frightening?!

" _ **You just wanted to see Tem suffer,**_ " It said, referring to itself in the third person.

Chara watched as it slowly lifted its head, white irises glowing just like Flowey's. That twisted grin spread across its face.

" _ **DIE!**_ " The Temmie began to laugh as a circle of bullets surrounded Chara, drawing closer and closer.

Chara didn't even flinch. He shrugged and went to check his HP. He remembered it had originally been pretty high when he had first fallen in the underground. When Frisk came along, his HP was reduced to half. It took getting used to, but after so many pacifist runs, he nearly aced it.

As Chara saw his HP appear above his head his world began to crumble as he turned paler than the ghost he had once been.

He now had only a quarter of what his HP had been with Frisk. 5 HP. That was it. Nothing more. H-He hadn't been that bad, had he? Not to deserve such little wiggle room. At least with Frisk he adapted fairly easily. Frisk could take a few good hits and still be going thanks to his DETERMINATION, but Chara only needed one at this rate and he would have that dull drone of 'Game Over' stuck in his head and 'stay DETERMINED'.

No way in hell was he gonna die here. He was DETERMINED to survive this sack of crap. If he could survive a genocide run with an Undying Undyne and a dunking Sans with only 20 HP, he definetley would survive this twisted peice of crap.

The bullets were nearly touching Chara before he dropped carefully to the ground as the pellets shot past him from above. The Temmie's howling laughter had stopped as it stared at Chara shocked. Frisk sure was dumb to have never have thought to go under the pellets or bullets or whatever they were now.

As Chara stood back up, his expression darkened, his trade mark smile creeping onto his face. He walked to the Temmie, towering over as he cast his shadow down on it. He could see the Temmie visibly sweat. Chara chuckled and said, "Someone is in for a bad time." Chara pounded his fists together at this. Seems like that comedian had rubbed off on him a bit.

Just as Chara had reeled back his arm, ready to punch the Temmie right in the face, a fire ball came out of nowhere, shooting the Temmie out of sight.

Chara stood there for a moment, standing still in his readied position, processing what had just happened. He was already having a bad day, and just when he thought he'd have a little fun, some bozo came in and stole his prey away. Oh, wait till that hunk of shit got his lesson, just wait.

Chara quickly turned to where the fireball had come from and started, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT F-"

Suddenly, he heard an all too familiar, deep voice that reminded him of golden flower tea.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor and . . . interesting youth."

From the shadows emerged, the King of all Monsters, Mr. Fluffybuns himself, King Tea, as Chara sometimes liked to call him. But most commonly known to him as:

"DAD!?"

-:-

A/N: Oh gosh this was fun to write. This'll hopefully be a fun adventure through Underswap for both you guys and for me. Now onto Underfell and get down to some explanations! Might update with two chapters each update so y'all can have both the Underswap or Underfell depending on which you prefer. Also, depending on whether you only read the Underfell or Underswap chapters, it won't hinder the story at all or only minimally. Basically means that y'all can read the UnderSwap and Underfell chapters alone or together without having plot holes everywhere. Fun. :P Anyways, see ya later ~


	2. Back Again

A/N: Here's the first Underfell chapter! These Underfell chapters will be much less funny than the UnderSwap chapters and will mostly rely on some drama since this is where I'll explain a lot more plot than in the UnderSwap chapters. Underfell ain't the happiest place after all. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, UnderSwap or Underfell.

-:-

~ _Frisk_ ~

The first thing Frisk awoke to was the familiar feeling of his nose being tickled. He sneezed and wrinkled his closed eyes, opening them to see those golden flowers yet again. His eyes widened, he shot up only to double over in pain the next moment. His whole body ached, almost as if he had fallen.

 _Fallen._

Frisk carefully opened his eyes, hoping he was just dreaming. Below him, those same flowers teased playfully at the hems of his pants, swaying even though there was no breeze. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He hadn't reset. He couldn't of. He didn't remember pulling up the button. Even so, he had made a promise. He promised everyone. No more resets.

But here he was, sitting in the same spot, the same place, just like before. Frisk felt pressure over his eyes as they began to blur, an invisible bulge building in his throat. He wiped back the on coming tears, slowly sitting himself upright on his knees. He sniffed as he looked around. Everything was the same, he was back at the beggining.

Again.

Frisk pinched himself, closing his eyes. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe he was just having another nightmare. He had them occasionally. Then again, they were never this peaceful.

Frisk opened his eyes. Same flowers, same place.

He pinched harder, grinding his nails into his skin until it broke, bleeding ever so slightly. Frisk let a sob rack his body, shaking. All that work. All of that determination. Now look at him, what good had it done. Maybe he deserved it. Maybe all those genocide runs had finally caught up to him. Was this his version of hell? Frisk shook his head, trying to clear his mind, when he recognised something odd.

Chara was gone.

He couldn't hear his nagging in his head. That voice that would've told him to suck it up. His thoughts were his own, nothing intrusive. It felt, empty in a way.

"Chara?" Frisk called out, some small part of him knowing he wouldn't answer back and the rest of himself telling him how ridiculous he was being.

All he heard in return was the echo of his own voice in the cavern.

Some small part of him thought _good riddance_. He pushed it as far down as he possibly could. How could he say that about his own brother? After all, at least he provided some company. Even if he couldn't see him.

Frisk lifted his head, looking around the small cavern. He was truly alone this run. He felt scared. Even when he had gone through his very first run, Chara had been there, even if his intentions were less than good, he had someone to be with. He always did.

But now, here he sat, no one would remember. No one, except for Sans. He knew he was going to have a bad time. He'd already broken his promise. Even if he didn't know how he had done it.

Frisk thought hard about what he had been doing before he mysteriously 'reset'. It had been any other normal day. He, Sans and Papyrus had gone to get some nice cream. Everything had been normal. He couldn't remember any . . . glitches. No anomalies. So, had he done it? Had some deep, dark part of him still been curious? Had he truly gotten bored?

Frisk shook himself, managing to pull a confident smile onto his face, even if it was small.

No! If he had somehow reset, he would just have to do everything again! No problem! He was filled with determination to get everyone their happy ending they deserved, no matter what. He would have to just deal with Sans' cold shoulder for a while, maybe he would understand in the end.

Frisk stood up, brushing himself off only then realising the different colour of his shirt. Instead of its blue hue, it was now black. Frisk looked at it for a while, wondering if it had just become _that_ dirty and old, or if something else had done it. He decided it wasn't that big of a deal. He'd just get Toriel to make him a new one if he needed anyways. No biggie.

Frisk then started his familiar trek into the Underground once again, coming upon those same ruin doors. Oddly enough, the doors also appeared to have changed their colour. Instead of the familiar purple Frisk had been so acustomed to, it was now a dark red. Vines grew along side the cracked pillars, thorny and strong. Frisk frowned but continued as he pushed open the doors.

As he wondered through, he saw that same golden flower. The same one with his wicked grin and piercing eyes. The same one he knew as 'his best friend'.

Flowey sat in the middle of the room staring at Frisk wide eyed. Frisk frowned.

"Flowey?" he began.

Suddenly a small wall of thorny vines shot up from the ground, sending Frisk back a few steps, Flowey cowering behind them.

"P-please," Frisk heard him plead. "D-don't hurt me."

Frisk was shocked. He had never seen Flowey so scared before. Had he done something to scare the poor flower? He didn't think he had.

Frisk took a few steps forward, slowly making his way towards the terrified flower.

"Flowey, what's wrong?" As soon as he said that, a thorny vine shot straight up towards him, only stopping when it got near the tip of his nose.

"H-how do you know my name? W-who are you?" Flowey looked up at him, wall of vines no longer shielding him.

"I-It's me, Flowey. Frisk. Your best friend?" Frisk managed to say after that big fright. Had Flowey hit his head? He didn't think it would matter too much if he did, but why didn't he remember him? And why was he being so hostile?

Flowey seemed to falter for a second, vine dropping slightly, only to shoot up again.

"Last time I checked, _my_ best friend was dead." Flowey looked Frisk over for a moment. The vine retracted slowly, Frisk exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"You're not from around here are you?" Flowey said as he stared warily at Frisk, frowning. "Look, I don't know how you know my name, but you should get out of here while you still can." Flowey glanced behind himself, nervous. What was he so afraid of? Flowey was never the type to be scared of anything. Well, almost anything.

"Please, just run! She'll be back any moment now!" Flowey's words became more frantic and quickened. "S-she'll tear you apart. She'll-"

"Flowey, who is-" Frisk interjected when suddenly a bright orange flame engulfed the flower.

Frisk fell backwards and shuffled back on his elbows, watching as the flames quickly died down and the flower was no longer to be seen. His eyes widened, staring in horror where the flower had once been.

 _Flames circled him, knife in his grasp. He ignored his singed clothes and the burning sensation at his sides. He jumped up, holding his knife towards the sky and-_

Frisk shook himself, scrunching his eyes tightly shut. His breath had become rapid, his hands clenching in and out of fists. Frisk heard slow, heavy footsteps.

"My, my," That familiar motherly voice spoke to him. It felt darker though, ominous. "What a terrible creature, couldn't even finish off a youth."

As Frisk opened his eyes, he saw clawed feet with a dark red dress that was ragged at the bottom. He drew his eyes up to meet the glowing yellow ones of his mother.

"Hello child, I am Toriel."

-:-

AND THERE'S the first Underfell chappie! Hopefully that covered a few things that might've been confusing to y'all in the first chap. Anyways, this was pretty fun to make, but I'll have to keep myself motivated to make these chapters since they're darker than the UnderSwap chapters. UnderSwap is just silly fun! Underfell is where shit happens! Till next pumpkins. ~


	3. Old Memories and Old Spice?

A/N: HOLY BAJESUS! I'm so sorry this is late, haven't had too much motivation lately, but I finished it and it's here! Had a long bout of writers block in the middle of this but lots more fun towards the end! Hope it didn't show too much! Anyways, Enjoy!

 ** _-:- Last Chapter -:-_**

 _From the shadows emerged, the King of all Monsters, Mr. Fluffybuns himself, King Tea, as Chara sometimes liked to call him. But most commonly known to him as:_

 _"DAD!?"_

 ** _-:-_**

Alright, this was weird. No, by this point, it was beyond weird. Maybe even beyond sane (that is if he had any sanity left in him). His dad, the KING of monsters, was now wearing a tunic (dress more like it) almost exactly like his mother's and was leading him through the ruins. Whatever was going on in this timeline, Chara was thoroughly confused, mind-boggled even, and a little disturbed to be seeing his father in his mother's *ahem* attire.

Asgore held Chara's hand as they walked through the ruins, just like when Toriel guided Frisk through them. It felt a little awkward since their first impressions had been quite a blunder.

 _-:- Only about an awkward 3 minutes ago -:-_

 _"DAD!?"_

 _"Uh, well you're quite forwar-"_

 _"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE'S TORIEL? IS ASRIEL AROUND? WHY DID THAT TEMMIE ALMOST KILL ME?! WHY ARE YOU WEARING HER DRESS?! ARE YOU A SECRET CROSSDRESSER!?"_

 _"Um, you must've hit your head quite hard when you fell, child. Why don't we go to my home and have a nice cup of-"_

 _"WHAT'S EVEN GOING ON DOWN HERE ANYMORE!?"_

 _-:- And back to the even more awkward present -:-_

Uh, well, I think Chara wouldn't like to re-live that again.

But, even though it was a little awkward right now, no matter how much Chara denied it himself, he couldn't help but find a little joy in being with his dad again. Even if it was weird at this point. Wait, no, he remembered it was insane at this point. He still smelled of golden flower tea. Chara had never been much of a tea drinker, but it had been his favorite when he had been alive. Now, it just tasted like butter cups. He really, really hated butter cups.

Asgore continued leading Chara through the ruins, the puzzles were the same as before luckily, so there was no trouble there. When Chara encountered his first fight, he was relieved to know it was only a Froggit. The weird thing about it though, was how it acted. It was scared and timid, unlike the clueless murk it had once been. Chara smiled, eyes flashing red. The Froggit shuddered under his gaze. Chara was about to take a step towards it until he saw Asgore step in. Chara almost expected him to give that terrifying stare Toriel used when monsters encountered Frisk in the ruins. But who was he kidding! This was Asgore, King-Wouldn't-Hurt-A-Whimsum! He would never do something like that!

When Chara looked up to Asgore, he let a sweat-drop run down his face as he saw Asgore doing an almost exceedingly vicious 'dad-stare' at the Froggit. Well, he guessed when Asgore got serious he could be pretty scary.

The Froggit made a startled croak before quickly hopping away. Asgore's gentle smile quickly returned afterwards, gesturing for Chara to continue following him. Chara had to take a few moments to process what had just happened, staring wide eyed at Asgore.

After his fright had subsided and he could move from his frozen state of shock, Chara was lead through the spike path, Asgore telling him afterwards that he was "sorry for putting them up". Chara had no idea what he meant by that, but seeing as how Asgore had once wanted to wage war against humanity, he suspected they were made just for a situation such as this. Wow, Asgore was a deep goat-dad.

When Chara came to the room with the training dummy, he smiled, walking up to it before Asgore could even say a word. Chara stood in front of the dummy, staring down at it as he cast his shadow over it. How similar this was to the encounter with that Temmie Chara thought, only this time, he could actually punch it, and no one could stop him.

He stared down the dummy with its button eyes.

 **FIGHT**

 **MERCY**

.

.

.

 _ **FIGHT.**_

Chara raised his fist, glaring down at the dummy. His smile grew, teeth bared. He began to feel eyes stare back at him as he swung his punch. He closed his eyes as he did so.

He waited to feel the soft skin of it, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see he had punched thin air. Chara raised a brow, confused when he was suddenly hit hard in the back by . . . something. As he fell hard to his knees, beginning to curse whatever glitch had occurred to halve his HP, he turned around to see the same training dummy staring down at him with its button eyes, floating above him.

"FOOL! FOOL! FOOL!" The dummy exclaimed. Chara was beginning to seriously regret his abrupt decision on such low health. Geez, now he knew how Sans felt.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME! ME! WHY I'LL SHOW YO-" The dummy was cut off as Asgore began to give his impeccable 'dad-stare'. Chara didn't know if he'd ever get used to that.

The 'mad' dummy fell silent as it looked back at Asgore, then back at Chara, then back at Asgore, then back at Chara. Gee, if only this were one of those old spice commercials Chara had seen. This would be perfect.

The dummy 'hmphed' muttering a few curses under his breath as he floated away. Chara was thankful for that but he knew what was coming, a dad talk. Bringing with it all the scariness that Asgore came along with. Now his dad-stare was directed at Chara. Chara felt beads of sweat begin to accumulate as he tried to stare innocently into the towering goats eyes. They softened however as Asgore extended his hand out to Chara, but he still looked disappointed. Chara took his hand hesitantly and pulled himself up, still locking eyes with Asgore.

"My child," Asgore began as he folded his hands over his tunic much like Toriel did. "Dummys are not for fighting, they are for talking." Asgore then headed off to the other room, beckoning Chara to follow.

He stared at the goat monster, he'd been expecting more of a fight but he was just glad he hadn't chewed his ear off.

It was all the same so far, the traps were the same, even Asgore's actions and even some of his habits were the same as Toriel's. Sure there were a few differences, his love for tea was still prominent. Once Chara walked through the long hallway and received a phone from Fluffybuns, Asgore was off supposedly 'shopping'. He'd probably spend half of his time figuring out what tea he'd want to serve until calling him. At least, that's what used to happen. He and Asriel would have some late dinners when Asgore cooked.

Chara smiled at the memory.

As he wondered through the ruins, he searched hungrily for any form of a weapon. He looked in every possible nook and cranny (he'd found a small Froggit in one of the nooks). Sadly, there was nothing he could find.

As he scowered the ruins, in his haze he tripped, falling onto the red leaves below him. Something had caught his foot. Chara turned to see a pink blob staring back at him with wide nervous eyes. It quickly crawled out from underneath him, floating in the air above, stuttering.

"O-o-oh! I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't mean to," Its voice sounded similar to that of an eccentric robot he remembered. Just less eccentric and less robotic. "Ooh, I bet they hate me, oooh." The ghost faded as it trailed off.

Chara stared. He bet he would've made a fortune by now if he had a nickel for every time he was confused down here. And seeing as how it was going now, Chara would've expected to be a millionaire by the end of it all. He couldn't wait.

When he reached the archway to Asgore's home, he continued on, remembering how back in his . . . 'world' he'd left a toy knife around somewhere. It wouldn't damage anything too much, but with the proper amount of LOVE it could be useful. And thank god Frisk wasn't around to stop him this time.

He remembered how he got that knife. His first.

-:- _Some odd many years ago, how old is this kid? -:-_

 _"Chara! Look what I found!" Asriel shouted as he pulled something out from his toy chest._

 _"What, Assy?" Chara said, not that interested as he drew. He stared down at it. A masterpiece it was, holding every single message he wanted to get across to any idiots._

 _"Look!" Asriel ran towards him with a small plastic knife in his hands. He stopped when he saw Chara's picture._

 _"Chara, why are those people bleeding?"_

 _"They deserved it. It's their fault for messing with my crayon."_

 _"Chara how could they mess with your crayon?"_

 _"By instigating my imagination. Oh! Hey! That's a neat knife ya got! Can I have it?!"_

 _"MOM!"_

 _-:- Squadala! We're off! -:-_

Ah, good memories.

Chara found the knife eventually, it had been displaced on a balcony overlooking the city. Chara looked down upon it, smiling as he thought of what it would look like when dust was swirling in the wind.

He was DETERMINED to kill every last thing in sight.

As he was about to head back to the ruins to gain some LOVE, he happened to bump into the fluffiest stomach in all of the Underground, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah! Child! I was wondering where you were! Come, let's go prepare some tea!" Asgore said almost ecstatically as he pulled Chara to his house. Chara was dragged along behind him as he tried to pull away wanting to go out and kill something.

"Come now, my child! You will love the tea I have today! Golden flower tea! An old favourite if I might add!"

Chara went limp in his grasp, internally screaming as he was dragged inside.

-:-

A/N: Once again, SO SORRY THIS IS LATE AS ALL GET OUT! I'll try to keep myself on top of it as I really do want to write this! Anyways, see y'all later! ~


	4. New World, New Rules

A/N: SO SORRY THIS IS LATE IM SORRY! Wait, how late is it? *looks at calender* Shit. Anyways! Been working my butt off on the UnderSwap chapter and I didn't want to work on the Underfell chapter first or else I never would've gotten it done so here it freaking is! Enjoy!

 **-:- _Last Chapter_ -:- **

_As Frisk opened his eyes, he saw clawed feet with a dark red dress that was ragged at the bottom. He drew his eyes up to meet the glowing yellow ones of his mother._

 _"Hello child, I am Toriel."_

 **-:-**

There was an air of uncomfort as Frisk followed Toriel to the training dummy. She was different, and he wasn't just talking about the colour scheme. She was distant, almost cold. He had always known Toriel as such a mother to him, she basically was before he fell down here again.

Usually at the start, Toriel would've guided him through the ruins hand in hand, checking on him every now and again, making sure he was on the right track. But now, Toriel simply expected him to follow. She didn't even share her usual motherly smile with him. She would always stare just beyond him when she spoke as if trying not to acknowledge him.

He was beginning to heed Flowey's warnings. Especially since she . . . Frisk continued on behind her staring at the ground.

Toriel would never kill anyone. Even when she had killed him a few times during his first route, they were all accidents. He always saw the pain in her eyes before he disappeared. But this Toriel, she was seemingly unfazed after she had killed Flowey. When Frisk looked into her eyes, they were only red and unmoving.

Frisk was scared of his own mother. If she _was_ willing to kill, what did that mean about him? About all the other monsters in the ruins? He figured he didn't want to know.

"Child," Toriel said in that deeply fearful, commanding voice.

Frisk looked up from the ground as he realised he was in the dummy room.

Toriel pointed at it with a clawed finger, gazing beyond his shoulder.

" _Fight_ it."

Frisk's heart skipped a beat as it dropped. He stared back at the dummy then to Toriel.

"What's wrong, child?" Toriel said, glaring at him impatiently. "It is just a dummy. No need to hesitate."

Frisk stood his ground. He wasn't fighting. He learned well enough a long time ago that fighting did more harm than good no matter the situation.

Toriel's eyes narrowed.

"Child, if you do not fight you will be killed. That is the way the world works here. It is _kill_ or _be killed_."

That's exactly what Flowey would've said. And he had shown him wrong. Frisk worked up the nerve to stare back at Toriel. She might be intimidating, but he wasn't going to fight. No matter what she did.

"I'm not fighting," Frisk replied. Toriel attempted to stare down at him, right in the eyes. He saw them glaze over for a moment, a swift one, they even softened their hard glare.

But it was only a moment. Toriel broke his gaze as she sighed harshly, muttering something under her breath.

"I will show you then."

Toriel pushed Frisk back, standing in front of the dummy. She raised a clawed hand and tore across the dummy, opening the stitching as it fell to the ground and turned to dust.

Toriel resumed her calm composure and turned to face Frisk as her glare resurfaced, finally looking him in the eyes, but not in the way he would've wanted. She cast a shadow over him, eyes almost glowing.

"Like the dummy; if you do not fight, child, you will die." At that Toriel turned around and continued on into the ruins.

Frisk stood in his place, shaking, staring at the pile of dust laying on the ruin floors. As he stared at it, the faint outline of a purple dress became more prominent. Frisk clenched his sweater and shivered.

This couldn't be Toriel. It couldn't be his mother. It couldn't be. She would never kill, she would never harm. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

But she had.

-:-

When Frisk and Toriel reached the long hallway, there was nothing much said. Toriel simply glanced behind herself, daring Frisk to glare back at her. He didn't. He wasn't going to, but he wasn't going to smile back either. Not after that.

Toriel smirked before she ran down the hall disappearing behind the white pillar. Frisk looked around at the red ruin walls, shrinking slightly. He never did like this hallway, it was just too long and too small for his liking, even after all those times he had gone through it. He wished Chara were here. At least he knew he wouldn't be alone if he was. Chara at least would've tried to comfort him somewhat. Even if his methods were more than less aggravating. That's what brothers do.

He decided to run and get it over with.

Once at the end, Toriel came out from behind it as usual, Frisk catching his breath both from the run and the fright. Toriel then pulled a black object out of her dress, handing it to him. He realised it was the out-of-date cellphone.

"I will be out for some time and preparing for your arrival. Keep this with you and _do not move_ from this spot. I will come get you when I am finished." He took the cellphone from her, and as soon as it was within his grasp she fled off into the ruins.

Frisk stared off for a moment before checking the phone, luckily, her number was there. He didn't call it. It was nice to have a break from her intimidating voice. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to hate his own mother, if he could even call her that. But how could she have just killed something right in front of him! Had she done that to the other children as well? Killing monsters that are unable to defend themselves?

Frisk shook his head, trying to wayward the thought. He remembered what she had said when she had killed Flowey.

 _"What terrible creature, couldn't even finish off a youth."_

What did that mean for him? Was he something that could simply be killed off because he didn't defend himself? Would he . . .

Frisk stopped himself before he could go any further and continued to the SAVE point. Thank goodness that was the same. As he saved, a new phrase came up.

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves as you think of how to befriend Toriel fills you with determination*

Frisk was able to pull a small smile onto his face. He thought about it for a moment. If he could SAVE Flowey and Chara, maybe he could SAVE Toriel as well? Maybe, with just enough determination, he could befriend her. Afterall, both Flowey and Chara had done some terrible things, but he was able to forgive them. Even if Chara was stubborn in his ways. Toriel had to have some motive behind it all just like Chara and Flowey had.

Frisks smile grew. He was determined to befriend her and whatever monster lay ahead. He will get their happy ending again.

-:-

Frisk dodged the acidic tears pouring from the ghosts eyes.

"just leave me alone."

So far all the monster appeared to be hostile in the ruins. Even the Whimsum were attempting to fight him (even if they ran away halfway through which Frisk was glad for). Right now he was attempting to get through Napstablook. It was weird though, He didn't remember Napstablook being black, he even seemed more on edge than usual. Was this what the timeline would be like?

Frisk skimmed a tear, the acidic substance burning a hole through his sweater, luckily not deep enough to get to his skin. He already had a few cuts and bruises from dealing with the other monsters.

"why are you still here?" It asked as it stalled its attacks. Frisk was greatful for that.

Frisk thought for a moment before replying with, "Well, I heard from the other monsters that you have this really cool trick and I wanted to see it!" He added a smile onto his face for extra effect.

Napstablook seemingly blushed while glaring at Frisk.

"it's not that great."

He decided to cheer Napstablook on.

"Aw! But I bet it is! I'm pretty sure I haven't seen any monster do what you can do!"

Napstablook blushed a little harder, it was working.

"well, i guess i could show you. but, turn around for a sec."

Frisk hesitated for a moment but turned around facing his back to Napstablook. Seeing as how most of the monster around here attacked if he even blinked, he wasn't crazy on turning, but trust was all part of a healthy relationship.

"ok. i'm ready."

Frisk turned around to see Napstablook with a red beanie on his head avoiding his gaze.

"i-i told you it wasn't that great."

Frisk smirked and pointed at Napstablook as he winked at him. He decided to flirt.

Napstablook went red in the face as he faded away slightly.

"o-oh geez. I didn't expect you to like it that much."

"I told you it was cool!" Frisk assured him as he placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. Friendship successful.

"oh, well, I better get out of your way. i-i guess I hope to see you soon. bye." Napstablook said as he faded away.

Frisk stood for a moment making sure the coast was clear until he fell down into his back and stared at the ceiling wearily.

Who knew making friends was going to be so difficult this time around.

-:-

He was relieved when he saw the archway to Toriel's. Finally! A little bit of a rest! As far as he had come, Frisk was lucky enough to have escaped and befriended most of the ruin monsters with only scrapes and bruises. They were much tougher than other routes he had done before (not that he liked to mention that).

When Frisk walked through the arch and saw Toriel walking down the pathway, his lighter mood dropped. He hated that he didn't want to see his own mother.

When she spotted him her eyes went dark, doing that not-so-motherly glare at him again. She picked up her pace and held onto his ear as she dragged him into her home. Frisk's eyes watered at the pinching sensation her claws made against his ear as he was thrown onto a bed, holding his ear.

"Sleep," Toriel simply said as she slammed the door. Frisk heard her heavy footsteps as she walked away, he heard her muttering to herself again. Unable to make it out.

Frisk turned on the light and looked around the room.

Still the same old room he had back when he first stayed with Toriel. He was thankful enough that she gave him a bed to sleep on. He figured she couldn't be entirely bad if she did that for him. Frisk thought for a moment wondering what was going to happen to himself as well. He shook away the thought reminding himself of his vow he made. He would befriend her, same went for every other monster in the Underground. He would befriend them again. Who knows, he might even make some new friends this time around!

Frisk smiled as he felt his eyelids droop and fell back into the bed. Friend making sure was tiring.

As he was about to dose off, he heard his door open ever so slightly as something slid inside.

-:-

A/N: AND DONE! Whew! This was actually a really fun chapter to make! Once again, SO SORRY about this, like, three months or so late. Hopefully some of y'all have stuck around! I applaud anyone who has! Anyways, hopefully I'll stay on top of things and get the next chapters out sooner! Hope y'all enjoyed!


	5. A Wiff Of Tea And Memories Well Forgot

A/N: Hey, look! I actually got this out on time! Hah. Goodness, but seriously I'm hoping to actually have an update schedule planned out for this thing since I'm on holidays right now and I'll have plenty of free time till the start of February! I'm planning on updating this every two weeks (weekly if I happen to get TWO chapters done in that time) since I want to publish two chapters each update! I'm also hoping to work on another story weekly so I'll be keeping myself a little busy! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

-:- **Last Chapter** -:-

 _"_ _Come now, my child! You will love the tea I have today! Golden flower tea! An old favourite if I might add!"_

 _Chara went limp in his grasp, internally screaming as he was dragged inside._

-:-

Chara glared at the cup of tea wordlessly insulting him as it sat on its flowery plate on the table.

"Aren't you thirsty, my child?" Asgore asked from the other side of the table.

Chara tried to glare back at him but some convenient flowers were in the way, hiding Asgore from sight, all except for his horns. In the end, Chara decided silence was a virtue.

As he looked around the room, he realised how similar it was to his moth- Toriel's home. It was exactly alike, that's what he would've liked to say. Amazingly, for Asgore, it was quite clean. Chara remembered him as being quite the messy type when he was left alone.

"Is the tea hot, child?" Asgore continued as he moved the flowers out of the way slightly too far though as it slid off the table, crashing onto the floor. Chara struggled as a smile began to creep onto his face, holding back his laughter as he had seen Asgore struggle to grab the pot before it dropped. Now, Asgore simply stared down at the pot in failure. My my, what a king he was. He always had been quite the klutz. King Klutz more like it.

Chara burst out in laughter, slapping his leg. So it was still Asgore after all. He was still just as clumsy of a brute as he had been. As he laughed, he remembered how Toriel used to tell him off whenever such a thing happened. Usually it would've involved him and Asriel as well.

As Chara's laugh howled, Asgore began to join in with him slowly until they were both laughing so hard tears fell from their eyes.

It was just like all those other times. His dad, Asriel and him would've been goofing off until they injured each other accidently or broke something. His mom would've heard it and come rushing over, telling them off as she cleaned up the mess (them helping of course). Later, they'd all laugh about it and sit down for tea and pie. Just like a family. Just like . . .

Chara's laughter dissipated, realising Asgore had been laughing along with him. He stared at him for a moment, looking at how he resembled Toriel. How he resembled those good old days. When he _had_ a family.

Chara grimaced and stood, his chair scooting backwards as Asgore's laughter stopped.

"Are you alright, my child? Did I say something?"

 _My child_. That's what Toriel always called Frisk. That was his nickname before . . . you know. He used to love it. He would love the sweet attention he got from her, her soft pets and motherly cuddles. But when Frisk stole it, the name soured.

"Don't call me that," Chara mumbled as he looked at the tea, cooling.

"What, my child? I did not catch that. Could you-"

"Don't call me ' _your child_ '!" Chara spoke up, glaring at Asgore.

Asgore stared at him, questioningly, but he wouldn't push it. That much he knew.

"I - I am sorry my - I mean - child-"

"And _don't_ call me _child_ either! I have a name, and it's Chara!" He stormed off slipping down the hall, looking for his room. Asgore was quiet, sitting at the table before muttering, "I should get a broom."

 _Child_. Please! First, he wasn't a child anymore. Second, _never_ would he _ever_ be someones child ever again. He belonged to no one, no one owned him. His parents never owned him, no one on the surface owned him and the Dreemurs _definetley_ never had owned him. He was never their child to begin with; if they could just throw him out like they had. Just like the rest of them. Throwing him out when he wasn't wanted any longer. That's what Toriel would do with Frisk. Protect him? Please! If she had really cared about protecting him, she would've killed him off every single time he tried to escape. He wouldn't of been so adamant about leaving then.

But then, she'd always return to him. Running back to him saying 'my child'. He wasn't her child, he didn't spend half of his life in the underground! He didn't bond with them like he had! He hadn't run off to Ebott to escape! He never wanted the attention! He never wanted a new family! But he always was good at that. Bonding so quickly. Everyone wanted Frisk as their friend! Everyone was willing to take in Frisk! But himself? No! No one ever wanted him. No one ever cared about him.

Chara felt a tear run down his cheek, rubbing it away as he sniffled.

Yah, and no one would begin to care now. Not since he was the demon child. The fallen angel from the stories. He always had been. Even before he was given the title.

As Chara continued down the hall, he realised something, growling as he stomped back to the dining room. Asgore was already sweeping up the pot when he returned. When he spotted Chara he looked up and smiled as if his sudden explosion had never occurred.

"What is it, Chara?" He asked. Chara noted he was polite enough not to call him child anymore. Thank goodness.

Chara crossed his arms frustratedly, as he avoided eye contact.

"You never showed me my room," He said begrudgingly. He heard Asgore chuckle at this.

"But, you are not 'my child', remember? Why would I show a stranger to one of my rooms?" Asgore said with a smile on his face.

Chara shot him a glare, scowling and trying not to let a tear slip past his lids as he broke his gaze quickly. "Because I'm tired."

"Hello 'Tired', I am dad!"

Chara fell silent as he stared at Asgore, shocked. Asgore's eyes widened in surprise as he fumbled with the broom, setting it against the table.

"I - I am sorry, Chara! That just, slipped out of my nozzle."

Chara continued staring. Firstly: he never knew his da - Asgore as the one to make jokes. _Especially_ 'dad jokes'. Secondly: he was surprised to hear the word 'dad' slip from his mouth. He just hadn't been expecting it. After all, he wasn't his child. Right?

Chara sunk into his sweater as he turned his back. "Whatever." Wow, was he edgy or what?

He swore he felt Asgore's smiling eyes bore into him, comfortingly. It was weird. As Asgore slipped past him, he patted his head, causing Chara to glance up at him.

"You really are an interesting child, Chara." Chara blushed a little at this, following Asgore as he led him to his room, stopping in front of a blue door.

"This is it," He said opening the door.

Chara glanced up at Asgore, almost sorry for yelling at the goat, then went inside the room, turning on a lamp. Everything was the same except for the blue colour scheme. He kinda liked it. It reminded him of a song. How did it go? 'I'm blue a da ba di die'? Something like that.

He sat on the bed, sinking into the soft sheets. Asgore entered with a cup of tea and set it on his bedside table. He smiled back at Chara.

"I am sorry if I offended you earlier, Chara. Maybe tomorrow will go better once you get some rest. I understand that you must be exhausted after such a journey today, and I will apologise in advance if I so happen to tread along tender territory in the future. But, please, do not be afraid to tell me so," Asgore went to the door shutting it as he exited the room, wishing him a good sleep.

Chara stared at the door for a while, processing Asgore's words until he chuckled to himself and slammed back onto the bed, laying his arm over his head.

He really was a demon child. Hell, Asgore had gone and apologised for something that wasn't even his fault. Just like everyone else. Especially Frisk. Even when they were smaller, Frisk would always apologise to him even if it had been his problem from the start. He always had been such a goody-two shoes.

Or maybe he really was still a child.

Chara sighed rolling into his side, closing his eyes. It had been a fairly long day. He met an evil Temmie and a swapped Asgore, looked for some form of a weapon, ran into way too many monsters that he was unable to kill for his liking and was exhausted from all that dodging. He slightly empathised with Frisk now.

Wait. Weapon. He felt the edge of his plastic knife in his pocket and smiled.

Good bye bad feelings, hello genocide.

-:-

A/N: Ha, wow that was a pretty dramatic chapter for UnderSwap. The next chapter will be as well. I do still want to focus on character bonding since that has some big effects on Chara later on. Sorry it was less funny this time around, but don't worry! After the next chapter, good old smiles and laughs will be back! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it! See y'all next time! ~


	6. A Mother's Care

A/N: Yay! This is actually out on time! :D Amazing right? Anyways, I am hoping to have an ACTUAL update schedule for this, about every two weeks I'll update since I work on two chapters each! Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this next chapter for Underfell!

 **And a shout out to xXLoveThatAccentXx ****for being an inspiration to write my Underfell chapters! They are currently working on an Underfell story themselves and you guys should go check it out if you enjoy a dark horror story with amazing imagery!**

-:-

"Hey . . . hey, buddy, get up!"

Frisk rubbed his eyes as he yawned, stretching. When he opened them, he was met with the flower in front of his face, staring into his eyes intently. He yelped and sat up quickly, looking the flower over.

"Hey! Shut it! She'll hear you!" Flowey hushed.

"I-I thought you died?" Frisk asked warily. He knew he had nightmares every once in a while, was this a nightmare?

"Well ain't that a bit rude. Thought your mother would've raised you better," Flowey said agitated. "But, no. I ain't that easy to kill off. Can't say I got away scott-free though." Flowey looked down in thought. Frisk saw a few of his petals were singed, one half burnt away. He wondered if it hurt. He wondered how it felt for his own mother to have almost killed him. That is, if this were like any of the other timelines.

"But, that's not why I came here," Flowey said looking back up at Frisk. A thorny vine then shot up from underneath his bed, cracking through the frame and mattress until it was dead centre between his eyes again. Flowey neared his face, glaring at him as he tried to back up as far against the wall as possible.

"I'm not afraid to put this right between your sockets, so you best answer my questions honestly and quietly." Frisk nodded in reply, shaking.

"Good. First, where the hell are you from? You knew my name and said that we were 'best friends', so obviously you didn't just fall down here. Or else your just another nutcase who's hallucinating."

Frisk swallowed and replied, "I-it's a long story-" Flowey drew his vine closer to Frisk.

"I've got plenty of time, a flower doesn't have much to do with their life anyways. It's not like I'm waiting on anyone."

Frisk went silent for a moment before nodding as he began to explain.

-:-

Flowey and him now sat on the bed, he had removed the vine slowly as Frisk explained his predicament. Flowey was sitting silently, more relaxed as he listened to him, his eyes still wary and alert.

"And that's how I got here. I don't know how and I don't know why, so I can't answer anything else like that," Frisk ended.

Flowey studied him until he spoke.

"Well, your world sure sounds a lot nicer than this hell hole." Flowey glanced at the door.

"What are you going to do now? I'm sure you want to get back, right?" Frisk nodded.

"I . . . don't know what I'm going to do. But maybe if I get to the end and save everyone-" He was cut off by Flowey's laugh.

"Wait. Did you just say 'save' everyone?" Frisk looked at Flowey confused as he began to howl with laughter. Sure the monsters here were hostile in the ruins, but when he had come out of the ruins in his world, the monsters out there hadn't been bad. He's actually made more friends with the monsters outside than in the ruins. It couldn't be worse, could it?

As Flowey's laughter died, rubbing tears out of his eyes with one of his leaves, he said, "Kid, where ever you're from, you've gotta learn that this place isn't Kansas anymore. These monsters will kill you. They aren't afraid to." Frisk thought about what Flowey had said to him when he was cornered by his thorny vine, shivering.

"Well, maybe that's true. But have you ever been outside of the ruins?" He asked.

Flowey's leaves suddenly drooped as he looked away.

"Once, a long time ago."

Frisk immedeatley regretted his statement. If this was anything like his world, the past was a touchy topic with Flowey.

Flowey shook himself, snapping out of his thoughts as he looked back at Frisk.

"It doesn't matter though. What matters is you getting out of here alive and getting back to wherever you came from unharmed." He then disappeared into the bed, reappearing at the door. "C'mon, the old hag's reading her snail book for the millionth time. If we have any chance of escaping unharmed, it's now."

Frisk detsted Flowey calling his own mother a 'hag', but continued to sit on the bed. Not moving an inch.

"I'm not leaving, not yet." Frisk replied.

Flowey stared back at him in disbelief, pulling a shocked face as he reappeared back on his bed.

"Excuse me, but did you forget that she almost burned me to death! She won't hesitate to do that to you either! I've seen it! You have to escape now while you have the chance!" Flowey seemed ecstatic as he said this, words tumbling from his mouth.

Frisk stared at him for a few moments before hopping off the bed and picking up the plate Toriel had left for him. It was a butterscotch cinnamon pie. Just like always. Frisk saved it and walked towards Flowey, crouching down next to him.

"Toriel can't be all that bad if she takes care of me like this. So the only 'escaping' I'll be doing is getting out of this room and heading to Toriel." Frisk finished. He made a promise to himself, and he was determined to keep it.

Flowey sighed sadly in response.

"Jeez you're a naive one. Fine, but it's your deathbed." And with that, Flowey disappeared into the wood below. Frisk stood and exited the room.

He wasn't being naive. He was simply being determined. After all, that's what got everyone their happy ending in the first place. His determination. Hopefully, he had enough of it to survive whatever was awaiting him.

-:-

As the days passed he gradually began to work on Toriel's cold exterior. He saw her more motherly side in between her glares and strict demeanour. Like how she was helping bandage a cut on his hand after he had sliced it open with a knife. He had only tried to help make snail pie. And after begging her as well.

When he sliced himself, he had been trying to dig out the snail from its shell (luckily already dead). When he was digging it inside, it slipped, causing the blade to glide across his palm and cause an open gash. He had only yelped, being acustomed to pain much worse (not to his liking), when Toriel had picked him up and sat him on a the counter.

He saw how she had stared at the gash, examining it as if she had done it many times before. Handling his palm with ease, tenderly grazing her paws along it with caution. He remembered how the Toriel in his world handled things much the same. Cautiously with a mother tender care. Of course, she wouldn't have squeezed his hand afterwards as she went to grab the kit. It was almost as if she was trying to remind Frisk that she still was a threat, but reminding herself of something as well.

Now, she was wrapping his hand in gauze, cutting it with a sharp claw and tying it off. She grabbed him again carrying him to his room as she muttered, "That's the last time you help me with the pie."

When Frisk was laid onto his bed and Toriel was about to leave the room he smiled and said, "Thank you, mom."

Toriel stopped in the doorway, looking back at him as if she was trying to resist letting her eyes go soft.

"Do not call me that, chil-"

"My name is Frisk, if you were wondering."

Toriel glared back at him, huffing as she closed the door behind him. He listened in for her footsteps, delaying for a few moments before walking away.

Flowey appeared on his bed as he gripped his injured hand.

"Y'know kid, I think you're too determined for your own good. That's going to get you killed."

Frisk smiled as he continued staring at the door.

"But it might save someone else."

-:-

A/N: Well, look is there. Goat mom is actually warming up a little! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this and I'll see y'all next time! ~


End file.
